Reptilians
Reptilians (or Saurians) are multi-dimensional beings who project a lizard-like appearance. Reptilian humanoids are in the writings of ancient man, and in contact/eyewitness reports of modern man. Because their appearance often invokes fear, they are often considered malevolent. However, in the heightened conscious, there are benevolent reptilian beings. Contact The symbol of the serpent or a large lizard invokes caution. Therefore, an appearance from a reptilian may heighten anxiety or promote fear. It is the challenge of the human psyche to remain calm, and to try not to stir up any concerns of fear, even under unusual circumstances. In 1988, Charlene Lerch had contact with a benevolent reptilian being. In her experience, the being asked, "Do you judge the way I look?". Her response was, "No, I don't judge your looks." To which the being replied, "Then I will help you."Reptilian Teachers from the Pleiades, by Charlene Lerch, p. 30 Saurians Reptilians have had a place in human history for a long time. Many stories of reptilians can date back at least 6000 years ago. They may be associated with the Saurian reptilians who cohabited with humans and in many cases were venerated as "Gods". The Saurians could be viewed as the spiritual-philosophical-astrological wing of the reptilians. They are also mentioned in various religious text, including the , the , the , and ancient Mayan and Egyptian inscriptions. Many believe they were one of the few ancients that even taught humans how to build. The Winged Ones The Winged Ones are very ancient. They may have been the "dragons" of old especially depicted in the many East Asian cultures. They have large wings and are said to be much larger than the more evolved modern reptilians. Some are described as even having horns on various parts of their heads; These features may have contributed to ancient depictions of demons and devils. However, the "good" versus "evil" motif is a programming that humans are built with. Many of the winged ones may have been benevolent, or at at least docile to humans. Draconians The Draconians are the military wing of the reptilians. All reptilians originate and are indigenous to Earth. They had billions of years to evolve and to become a highly advanced society of intelligent self-aware, even telepathic begins. Their technology has allowed their military wing to be highly efficient and advanced. The Draco system is just one of the worlds they colonized. In the Solar System they has colonized the Moon, Mars, Venus, and four moons of Jupiter and Saturn. Being well established on Earth, the reptilians, as a whole, were at one time venerated as Gods. Millions of years ago, the Illojim, better known as Anunnaki came to the Earth to harvest raw materials. Zachariah Stichen determined that one of the raw materials of interest was gold. However that resource was either a misinterpretation, a false guise, or just one out of a few other materials of interest. After all, the Earth is rich in many minerals and elements, especially conductors of electricity, power, and atomic energy. The Illojim were seen as a threat to all societies on the Earth, which at that time, were predominantly reptilian. Thus ignited a sort of "clash of the Titans". A great war ensued. Abductions In the reptilian abduction cases, they appear to involve mostly human women. Some reports include torture, rape, or claw-marks in these negative experiences. In the lower realms, reptilians are described as being very hostile and temperamental, uncaring toward feelings and the well-being of other forms of life. They appear tall with scale-like skin and very strong. These reptilians are militaristic in nature and possess a very strong mind, with the ability to control the minds of others through telepathy. claims that the reptilians are even capable of shape-shifting. Victims have also claimed to see them working along with Greys and other species. They are said to be much older than humans and even the Greys. In Fiction The Reptilians have appeared in many forms of fiction such as books, TV shows and movies. *The television series called V is based on the stories of Reptilian shape shifters. *Various appearences in franchises like Star Trek, Star Wars, Babylon 5 and Farscape *Various appearecnes in comic books, video games and novels. See also * James Bartley References External links * James Bartley - MILAB's & Reptilian Concept of Human Ownership - YouTube Category:Extraterrestrial Species Category:Reptilians